Tobias Alby
Tobias Alby is Dune Ablys older brother and caretaker for most of Dunes childhood. After being release from the orphanage with his brother, he joined The Isles military for the ongoing Resource War. Tobias Ably was tragically killed in action a few months into deployment, His airship and crew going down over The Oasis battlegrounds. Background The parents of the Ably brothers is unknown in The Isles Series due to being left at a run down orphanage in the outskirts of The Isles. At the age of 12, Tobias was deemed old enough to take care of himself and his younger brother by the orphanage they were placed in. They were released into the streets of the city on the outskirts of The Isles. In order to provide for himself and his brother, Tobias signed up through recruitment for the military. They provided ration cards, housing and a small amount of income for the brothers to live off of for the next 7 years. Through training, Tobias learned how to repair and pilot a miltarygrade battleship and was titled one of the youngest pilots of the main fleet. Sadly that title was not held up after his death, discarding any perks he was given and passed down to his brother. Personality Tobias is humble, caring, compassionante, disiplined, and honorable. He would would be found working on The LandStrider when he was not out training with his unit. Tobias is very forgiving and protective of Dune, as he is his only blood left. He can be agressive and strict when the time is right or needed, such as moments when Dune gets into trouble with local authorities. Tobias is known to be mature and responsible for only being a young adult, being a parent to his younger brother and taking up the responsibilities of getting the necessities to live. He is very thankful for his position in the military, and the fact that everything was provided from the city. He tries his best to always follow the laws and rules set by both The Isles and his miitary unit. Unlike Dune, Tobias's witty comments and sarcastic behavior is controlled and only appears when hes a round friends and close realitives. He knows when its appropriate to let loose and have fun, opposite of Dune whose whole personailty is quirky and unpredicatble. Tobias doesn't often share his insecurites and feelings with Dune, afriad that the reality of their living situation will negitvely impact the way Dune grows up and sees the world. He tries his best to keep the fact that he struggles with putting food on the table for his brother and the pains from training hinder himself from playing with Dune. Tobias's goal with raising Dune was to show that being lower class and not having much to your name doesn't mean anything if you can impact the world around you positively. His main insecuritiy is that he's not around enough for Dune, with training and trying to find work for extra food rations, he doesnt really have time to be there for Dune. Which he believes is the reason Dune gets in trouble so often, he doesnt have a respolsible figure to look up to. According to Dune, Tobias's hobbies were working on engines, reading and cooking. He was an exceltent cook and the greatest brother he could have ever asked for. Appearance Tobias is a young adult male with dark brown hair that stops right below his ears. Most of the time he keeps it out of his face using his goggles resting on the top of his head. When not wearing goggles he brushes it back with his hands. His main Pilot outfit consists of a military jumpsuit with the top half tied around his waist. He wears a white tank top, often dirtied from work. Tobias has shin high black boots that his jumpsuit it usually tucking into. While he is with his unit, he is dressed in a tailored navy coat with golden buttons down the front. His clean white pants are neatly tucked away into his brown leather shoes. His head is topped off with a navy blue pilot hat with his ranking pinned on the front centered.